Don't Worry, I'm Here
by NathanKhin
Summary: Kouji, despite being sick, went to school just to finish his last exam. Kouichi knew that Kouji's not going to last long at school with his condition but everything went black as he collapsed right after his exam, scaring not only Kouichi but also Takuya. Soon, it wasn't just a normal sickness as they thought. Kouji has Leukemia. TaKouji!
1. Chapter 1

Soooo... I'm starting with a new fic!

Takuya x Kouji

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day for Takuya Kanbara.<p>

Wake up. Shower. Dress up. Breakfast. Leave for school.

But even though it was a perfectly normal day for him, it won't be complete without seeing and talking to his crush. Kouji Minamoto.

Kouji. The younger twin of Kouichi Kimura. The Lone Wolf of the group.

His eyes were perfect to compare with the midnight-clouds. The way how grayish blue they were. So captivating. So mesmerizing. His silky and wavy hair that was always tied in a ponytail and hidden behind his bandanna.

Takuya always wanted to remove it. But he knew that Kouji dislikes people touching his bandanna. much less his hair. Only Kouichi managed to see the younger twin without the bandanna and his hair down.

'Tsk. It's alright,' Takuya thought. 'I'm sure I'll see Kouji without his bandanna one day.'

Oh. How right you were, Takuya.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Kouichi wasn't sure about this. He had tried to make his twin stay at home. The way how Kouji was sneezing and coughing was so pitiful to look at. And adorable at the same time. Heck, even though Kouji doesn't have a fever doesn't mean he won't have one if he didn't rest!

"You should've stayed at home, lil bro." Kouichi said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine *cough* Nii-san." Kouji said as he used Kouichi as a supporter to keep him from falling. His coughs were racking his fragile frame.

'I don't even know how much you weigh, Kouji' Kouichi thought. "Kouji, I think it's best if you-"

"I promise I'll go to the nurse office as soon as I finish the exam." Kouji said with a determined look. "Besides, we have the same schedule along with Takuya. You can take me to the nurse office AFTER the exam."

Kouichi sighed exasperatedly. This sure is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chappie!

* * *

><p>The moment Takuya stood in front of the classroom, he knew that something wasn't right. He could feel it.<p>

He opened the door of their classroom, knowing that the twins were the only occupants at this hour.

You see, Takuya learned that the twins were always at school an hour before classes start. So, ever since the time he knew about it, he started going to school at the same time as them. Just to spend an extra hour with Kouji.

The first thing Takuya saw was Kouichi, who was sitting at the chair right in front of Kouji's desk, trying to coax Kouji in sleeping for a bit. Kouji was sitting on his usual spot, beside the window. His head was on his table and from where Takuya was standing, he can still see that the raven haired teen was suffering from a headache.

Kouji started coughing once again and Kouichi was fast to stand beside Kouji, muttering some comforting words like "Shh. It would be over soon," and gently rubbed Kouji's back in soothing circular manner.

After the coughing fit, Kouji was gently slipping to a light sleep as Kouichi continued muttering the comforting words to him.

When Kouji finally fell asleep, Kouichi went back to his seat, sighing tiredly. Takuya silently approached the older twin, conscious enough not to make any sounds that could wake the younger twin from his light sleep.

"Takuya?" Kouichi said as he looked at the newcomer. "You're here."

"What's wrong with Kouji?" Takuya asked, pure concern evident in his eyes.

"Been down with a cough since last night. He didn't get enough sleep due to that." Kouichi, who was also up last night taking care of his brother, yawned tiredly. But, unlike Kouji, Kouichi still managed to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Why did he go to school then? He should've stayed at home to rest," Takuya said. Quietly sitting at his own place, which was beside Kouji's place.

"Exams. He didn't want to miss them." Kouichi said.

"But the top 10 usually gets to retake the exam if they miss it! Especially the both of you! With you being the top 2 and Kouji being the top 3!" Takuya said.

"I told him that as well. But Kouji still didn't want to miss it." Kouichi sighed. "This is just like the time when he had a high fever due to being out in the cold for too long just to buy his school project materials. And it was supposed to be a group project."

"He may look like a slacker type, but it he's very good not only in studies but also in sports." Takuya said.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

For the rest of the day, Takuya and Kouichi kept an eye on the younger twin.

Kouji slept through the whole short break and lunch break. Kouichi tried to make him eat, but Kouji merely shook his head, and used his lap as a pillow. Kouichi sighed, and ate his own food. The others (except for Tomoki who has a different schedule from them) looked at Kouji with worried look on their faces.

Every lunch, the five legendary warriors eat their lunch at the rooftop. They wanted to spend time with Tomoki too, but Tomoki's lunch break ends as soon as they start their lunch break.

They knew that Kouji won't let them see his vulnerable side but for him not to care if they see it or not, it means that Kouji wasn't feeling that well anymore.

It had been 2 hours since lunch break ended. and it had been 44 minutes since the English exam started.

Just a minute more.

Finally, the bell signaling that the class for that subject is over. And their last exam was finally over. Their first exam for the day was Math followed by Science. Then now, English. It was their last day actually.

But this teacher has a different way of collecting the papers. Instead of the usual "Pass your papers to the front" manner, she usually calls them one by one.

And boy, it is taking to long. It was supposed to be history right now, their last class for the day. It was supposed to be another long and boring 45 minute lecture, so none of the students mind at all.

"Matsuzawa," The teacher called.

A student stood up and passed his paper.

"Minabuchi"

Another one.

"Minamoto,"

Kouichi and Takuya worriedly looked at Kouji who was staggering as he walked to the front to pass his own paper. Kouichi wanted to take Kouji's paper and pass it himself, so that his twin won't have to stand up anymore, but Kouji didn't want to be a bother to his twin.

As soon as Kouji gave the paper to his teacher, he started to go back to his own seat until he realized that everything was spinning. He used the teacher's table to keep him from falling. He didn't hear his teacher asking him what was wrong. He didn't notice that he was on the floor now. Minabuchi, who was the person closest to Kouji at the moment, managed to catch Kouji before he hit the ground. Everything was too distant to Kouji. The voices. They were too far away. Minabuchi was shouting his name over and over, as Takuya and Kouichi stood up and ran towards them, shouting Kouji's name as well. The last thing Kouji remembered was seeing Takuya and Kouichi's worried face.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

"Minamoto-kun, is there something wrong?" The teacher asked as she saw Kouji used her table to support himself. But the next thing that happened was something she didn't expect.

"Minamoto!" Minabuchi, who was still about to go back to his seat after passing his own paper, shouted as he managed to catch Kouji when the raven haired collapsed. "Minamoto! Minamoto!"

"Kouji!" Takuya and Kouichi shouted as they stood up from their own seats and ran towards Kouji's limp form.

"Kimura, he's burning up!" Minabuchi said as Kouichi took Kouji from him.

"Kouji," Kouichi said as he tried to make his twin respond to him. "Kouji, Kouji,"

As soon as Kouji closed his eyes, Kouichi and Takuya panicked.

"KOUJI!" Takuya and Kouichi screamed and carried the younger twin to the nurse office.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
